1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the synchronization of the internal clock of a mobile radio terminal device with the local time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that a mobile radio terminal device, in particular a GSM terminal device, does not have the capability of determining the correct local time of day. Even if a clock module is installed in the terminal device, it is, in general, necessary for the user to provide it with the correct time.
The invention addresses the problem of proposing a simple and automated method for the synchronization of the internal clock of a mobile radio terminal device with the local time.